Classical UFO sightings
Classical UFO sightings concern unidentified flying objects that have been observed and recorded in (800 BCE to 500 CE). They are mysterious phenomenon described in a manner that the composer is familiar with. In some cases, there are instances that could be classified as a close encounter of the third kind. Hebrew and Greek Bible accounts may also be included here, since much of the s were generally composed during this age. Jerusalem ;Chariots in the clouds over Jerusalem, 70 CE Titus Flavius Josephus, gave a now-famous description of a "miraculous phenomenon, defying belief" in the first century CE, recorded in The Jewish War. Almost apologetically, he wrote that "what I am about to relate would, I imagine, have been deemed a fable, were it not for the narratives of eyewitnesses". Josephus recounts, "There appeared in the air over the whole country chariots and armed troops coursing through the clouds, surrounding the cities."Yesterday.uktv, 6 UFO SIGHTINGS FROM LONG AGO Judea ;21st of Artemisium, 65 CE, Judea The historian Josephus (37 CE - 100 CE) wrote about 65 CE, "On the 21st of the month Artemisium, there appeared a miraculous phenomenon, passing belief. Indeed, what I am about to relate would, I imagine, have been deemed a fable, were it not for the narratives of eyewitnesses and the subsequent calamities which deserved to be so signalized. For, before sunset throughout all parts of the country, chariots were seen in the air and armed battalions hurtling through the clouds and encompassing the cities." Italy ;Rome, Italy, 196 CE, Angel Hair The "angel hair" UFO phenomenon has been around even since 196 CE and possibly earlier. Historian Cassius Dio recounted how a "fine rain resembling silver descended from a clear sky upon the Forum of Augutus". He actually collected some of the bizarre material and used it to plate some bronze coins. He reported that "they retained the same appearance for three days, but by the fourth day all the substance rubbed on them had disappeared."Yesterday.uktv, 6 UFO SIGHTINGS FROM LONG AGO Two other “rains of chalk” have been reported in in Rome 98 BCE and as early as Cales 214 BCE. ;Via Campana, Italy "Beast" of 150 CE Circa 150 CE, a single witness, Hermas, the brother of Pope Pius I, was walking along a road connecting Rome and Capua on a sunny day, when he saw a "beast", like a piece of pottery, 100 feet in size, multicolored on top and shooting out fiery rays. The object landed in a cloud of dust, and was accompanied by a "maiden" clad in white. This event is recorded in Vision 4.1-3 of The Shepherd of Hermas. ;Roman battle in 74 BCE Roman historian and essayist Plutarch chronicled strange phenomenon during a battle in 74 BCE between a Roman army and the forces of King Mithridates VI of Pontus. Plutarch wrote how "with no apparent change of weather, the sky burst asunder and a huge, flame-like body was seen to fall between the two armies. In shape it was most like a wine-jar, and in colour like molten silver." Thousands of onlookers, including King King Mithridates VI himself, confirmed the truth of the story. ;93 BCE Roman encounter In 93 BCE, Romans on a journey saw a gold-colored ball roll down from the sky to the earth; after growing larger, it was seen to rise upward again from the earth toward the rising sun and to block the sun itself by its size. Presumably disappearing afterwards. ;Rome, Italy, 100 BCE In 100 BCE, "A round shield, burning and emitting sparks, ran across the sky from west to east, at sunset." ;Compsa, Italy, 154 BCE In 154 BCE, "At Compsa weapons appeared flying in the sky." ;Lanuvium, Italy, 173 BCE In 173 BCE, “At Lanuvium a spectacle of a great fleet was said to have been seen in the sky.” This event is recorded in Livy’s prodigy lists. ;Reate, Italy, 212 BCE In 212 BCE, "At Reate (today Rieti) a huge stone was seen flying about." ;Hadria, Italy, 214 BCE Historian Titus Livius Patavinus (59 BCE - 17 CE), also known as Livy, who wrote an epic chronicle of Rome. Livy was something of a celebrity academic of his day - the Roman equivalent of Simon Schama. His writings on Rome include an account of "many prodigies" spotted in 214 BC, including "phantom ships" that were apparently "seen gleaming in the sky".Yesterday.uktv, 6 UFO SIGHTINGS FROM LONG AGO In a possible close encounter of the third kind, Livy details an occurrence "at Hadria, an altar was seen in the sky; around it were forms of men dressed in shining white." ;Arpi, Italy, 217 BCE In 217 BCE, "At Arpi, round shields were seen in the sky.” This event is recorded in Livy’s prodigy lists. ;Rome, Italy, Winter of 218 BCE In Rome, the winter of 218 BCE, "A spectacle of ships gleamed in the sky." This event is recorded in Livy’s prodigy lists. Turkey The ancient historian Plutarch (~46 CE - ~120 CE) records an amazing event in 74 BCE where a Roman army commanded by Lucullus was about to begin a battle with King Mithridates VI of Pontus, when, “With no apparent change of weather, but all on a sudden, the sky burst asunder, and a huge, flame-like body was seen to fall between the two armies. In shape, it was most like a wine-jar, and in color, like molten silver. Both sides were astonished at the sight, and separated. This marvel, as they say, occurred in Phrygia (Turkey), at a place called Otryae.” See also * Medieval UFO sightings * Enlightenment UFO sightings Category:Ufology Category:Ancient aliens